


When no longer day by day

by capeofstorm



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capeofstorm/pseuds/capeofstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor remembers Rory. Set after 5x09.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When no longer day by day

He remembers the clumsy boy that was Rory. He remembers the first time they met, remembers how peeved Rory was by his behaviour, remembers the startled “you made me dress up as him!” that he was sure he was never meant to hear. He remembers how Rory followed him even though he was reluctant, he could nearly taste Rory’s embarrassment when he was changing his shirt. He remembers little things, like the way Rory smiled in the picture he had on his shirt during the stag party. He remembers Rory’s anger upon hearing about Amy kissing him. He remembers how Rory used to gesticulate when he was feeling slightly panicky, the way his hair was all over the place when Amy mussed it with her fingers, the way he grew it out in that dream to make himself seem interesting. Oh, if he only knew how interesting he truly was.

The Doctor never forgot the lazy, content smile Rory sent Amy after each and every kiss she bestowed on him, the way his brows scrunched in confusion every time Amy tried to explain the River to him, the way Rory always rolled his eyes at him when he thought the Doctor was overdoing it. The Doctor remembers Rory’s laugh, the way his fingers caressed TARDIS’ console when he thought no one was watching. Each time he sees Rory’s maroon hoodie in his wardrobe he has to close his eyes against the pain and anger – at himself, at the crack, at homo reptilians, at not knowing, at Amy, most of all at Amy for bringing that amazing man into his life.

But now, when he’s in his room, TARDIS purring in the background, his hand on his cock, he remembers Rory’s fingers, the graceful length of his neck, the way Rory was the one to stand up to him, the way Rory made him confront the worst part of himself. He remembers the feel of Rory’s forehead against his and imagines that the palm fisting his cock belongs to Rory. He hasn’t done that in a really, really long while, not since Rose – and there goes another pang in his heart – and he doesn’t want to think about it all now. He just wants to remember the brave, amazing young man who was forgotten by everyone but him. His hand speeds up as he remembers the feel of Rory’s stubble under his hands when he pinched his cheeks and he spills over his hand, over Rory’s hoodie and he can feel tears gathering in his eyes so he closes them.

In his mind he paints the face of the gorgeous man who deserved so much more than he got.

And when Amy meets him in the morning, chatting about getting some real pancakes, because she’s simply dying for pancakes with maple syrup, he can’t find it in himself to be angry at her again. After all, she brought Rory to his life. And he will remember him, even if she couldn’t. He will remember for the both of them.


End file.
